


MADE BY SATAN

by OurCoffeePrince_Yeoppie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Demon Sex, Demons, Feminization, Fetish, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oppa Kink, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Strength Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, demon!San, demon!Wooyoung, use of tail for penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurCoffeePrince_Yeoppie/pseuds/OurCoffeePrince_Yeoppie
Summary: ⇝ Wooyoung & San!Demons x All Ateez!Humans.⇝ Mention of fetishes and paraphilias.⇝ Explicit sexual content.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	1. ✡ ʙᴇᴀᴍ ᴍᴇ ᴜᴘ ✡

_❝ Because everything in the world,_   
_the passion of the flesh, the passion of the eyes_   
_and the pride of life._   
_It does not come from the Father, but from the world ❞_

_**┅┅┅┅┅** _

The first time Seonghwa heard San and Wooyoung say they weren't human, he took everything as a stupid joke and made fun of them.

The second time he felt some anger at believing that they were still trying to joke with himer; But before screaming he had seen how Wooyoung waved him hand and the moment hedid, a glass slid across the table. This time he did not hesitate to go to he room, thinking about what had happened and ending up deciding that they had taken their joke too far.

The third time they didn't even say anything to him, I just watched as San gave him a mocking smile, small black horns adorning his forehead, his hands taking on a pitch black as night along with long claws and a tail just as black. going side to side like a cat.

For the fourth time, he had already accepted that two of his friends were demons brought out of hell itself to have fun and cause some chaos in the world.

And at the time they were making a mess of himself.

Wooyoung could not stop moving his long and warm tongue over the hard erection of the oldest of the group, sometimes laughing at the spasms it generated in the body at his mercy but quickly returning to his work, outlining with the apex of his tongue one of the veins that ran from the base to the glans.

Every moan Seonghwa wanted to give ended up being silenced by the intense kiss he shared with the other demon. San had not hesitated to entwine their languages, allowing these danced together while his hands caressed the naked torso of a man, his fingers up and down his skin, feeling like muscles tensed under his touch a little.

Both demons were having fun and enjoying having Seonghwa tied up on the bed, totally naked and at their mercy to do whatever they wanted. Several reddish and purple marks already adorned the human's body, the product of the suckers and bites that had been provided. They loved being able to feel the desire and lust pour out of the boy, an energy that fueled them and encouraged their actions to level up.

_''How does it feel, hyung? You like?''_

The soft and mocking voice of San was present, his lips now pressed against one of the older ears, listening as now the moans of this flowed freely, becoming louder when Wooyoung introduced his glans between his lips, licking and sucking this with great taste; It lasted a couple of minutes before the youngest of the three decided that he could use even more of his mouth, which he filled by inserting all of the older's cock into his cavity, moving his head up and down in slow and deliberate sucks.

Seonghwa was certainly frustrated, not from being tied up and not having the chance to touch any of the tempting demons, no, his real problem was that every time he felt close to orgasm, Wooyoung moved away from his erection, squeezing the base of this to prevent it from running. He'd done that at least three times, leaving him with a throbbing erection ache, his lower belly tense, and sweat running down his body, all he wanted was to be able to reach a bloody orgasm.

As if reading his mind or knowing what they wanted, both boys serving him shared a sly smile, their tails snaking behind them in amusement.

For a moment, everything went dark for the older man, because a blindfold was placed over his eyes. Being unable to see what was happening made him nervous, but the excitement began to blossom with greater force, especially when he began to hear the wet kisses that the demons had begun to share.

Sooner than he wanted and to his great torture, some high-pitched moans began to fill the room, echoing through the place like an erotic melody that pierced the skin of the only human present.

Wooyoung moved his fingers inside his partner, causing him to make louder and more constant sounds, delighting every time San made a sound of frustration when he stopped moving for a couple of seconds. They both knew that Seonghwa was much more susceptible to the moans of the middle of the three and that hearing these would make him desperate, especially if he couldn't touch or see him.

San was the cursed sin incarnate.

_''You want to touch it, don't you, Seonghwa hyung? You want your fingers to cause San's moans.''_ Each word left Wooyoung's lips gently, curving his digits so that they exerted more friction against the inner walls of the other demon, drawing a loud moan from him in response. _''How does it feel to not be able to even see it? Not being able to see how he writhes with pleasure, not being able to fuck him until he makes him cry. Tell me, hyung, tell me what it feels like to not be able to do anything you want right now''_

 _''Ba-Bastard''_ The older man's jaw tightened noticeably from the verbal provocation he was receiving. The reality was that everything that the youngest of the three mentioned was true, he felt a fire burning inside him and a great rage at not being able to be the one to take those vulgar sounds out of the striking dancer.

Wooyoung's free hand soon moved downward, caressing the older demon's well-formed torso, licking his lips just as his fingers reached around the latter's member. He kept his chest pressed against San's back, who every time he stirred felt the fingers of the minor go deeper inside him. The tail of the largest of the demons moved to surround one of his partner's thighs, squeezing it in ecstasy as his penis began to be attended to.

Both demons decided to completely ignore Seonghwa, sharing lascivious kisses, moving between them to further stimulate their bodies. The one who most delighted with it was the youngest, he felt the tension and frustration that the human emanated, but he also enjoyed being able to play with San's body; He had always liked to enjoy his friend's body, so he took advantage of it whenever he had the chance to get it.

A few deep gasps made the minors turn to see the oldest of the group, noticing how his body trembled, how beads of sweat ran down his forehead and how he bit his lips. It wasn't difficult for them to know that, due to the indirect stimulation of San's moans, Seonghwa was close to orgasm again.

_''Ow. Sannie, I think Hyung really liked listening to you ... What if you give him an award? He has been a wonderful listener.''_

Seonghwa almost groaned louder in anticipation of what that award could be. He didn't have to wait long before he felt the extra weight on his lap, panting shakily as his sensitive erection brushed against San's ass.

The one with the light hair only took a couple of seconds to finish accommodating himself on the mortal, using his right hand to accommodate the member against his anal cavity, slowly dropping his body, enjoying the slip and friction he felt against his interior . Both Seonghwa and San let out heavy gasps as the older man's pelvis was glued to their opposite buttocks, their ragged breaths and the heat of their bodies melting together.

The cherry on the cake came when the human's hair was pulled hard, causing him a groan of pain and intermingled pleasure that was drowned out when his lips were kissed with great intensity, his tongue entwining with Wooyoung's in wild movements. The kiss ended as fast and rough as it had started, now feeling the weight of the lilac hair on his chest and something brushing against his lips

_'' Come on hyung, show me how well you can use your tongue. ''_   
  


In the same instant that Seonghwa surrounded the boy's penis with his mouth, he felt how San began to jump on his lap, taking him by surprise and being about to give a loud moan if it weren't for the detail that Wooyoung pushed all of his cock against his lips, choking him a bit and preventing any sound from coming out of his mouth.

The youngest of the three's hips moved fast and fluid against the older's already swollen and shiny lips, jerking his head back when the pleasure became unbearable; there was nothing better than the warmth and moisture surrounding his erection, his fingers still tangled in the taller's black hair, forcing him to keep his head still so that he could guide the thrusts, fucking his mouth with increasing speed.

For his part, San moved his waist in circles, jumping sometimes slower and sometimes faster, bouncing against the lap of his beloved hyung so that the vulgar and wet noise of their bodies colliding with each other could be heard. His moans getting louder and louder each time the major's glans brushed against his prostate, sending shocks of pleasure throughout his body, shaking his skin and making him shiver.

Desire, despair, lust, liberation.

All those feelings were palpable in all three, their skin glistening with sweat, their exclamations of satisfaction mingling, their bodies feeling every stimulus to the fullest.

It was only a matter of a few minutes for Seonghwa to reach his long-awaited orgasm, hearing a muffled sound of pleasure when he ejaculated inside the dark-haired demon; his body suffering a couple of spasms from the hypersensitivity and from the overstimulation that he was still receiving from the hand of the two shorter ones.

The next to come was San, curving his back when the semen gushed from the tip of his member, splashing the belly of the oldest and a small part of the lower back of the younger of the three; his hands rested against the human's hips, leaning against them to catch some breath, his eyes glowing a reddish color as bright as rubies.

For his part, Wooyoung kept fucking the older man's mouth for a couple more minutes, but when he felt that his orgasm was close, he moved away from his lips, settling on the bed in order to masturbate; his moans becoming more erratic and high-pitched until a slight squeak left his lips; his semen also found a place in the mortal's abdomen, adding to the essence of the other demon.

When the demons were more stable, they tried to remove the blindfold from Seonghwa, smiling when it took him a while to get used to his sight. Without saying anything, the shorter ones leaned on his sides, hugging his torso and leaving small kisses on his chest, only being interrupted by a moan from the black haired one.

''I think you guys might just let me go ...'' Seonghwa quickly grunted, the rope that bound his hands rubbing against his skin, knowing that it would present a couple of noticeable reddish marks when released.

'' Oh? But ... we haven't had our second round yet. '' San's voice of mock sorrow was present, guiding his fingers into the semen that had accumulated in the human's belly to take some of it and thus bring it to his own lips, greedily licking the whitish, slimy substance before giggling. .

''And we also want a third round, hyung. You know we are ... very insatiable. ''

The last statement made by Wooyoung was enough for the mortal to know that a long night awaited him, his hands clenched when, again, a curious hand began to press his member.

Definitely having two demons as groupmates was his biggest downfall. Although he was relieved by the fact that he was not the only one who suffered for those starving children.


	2. ✡WALK WITH A DARK HEART✡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It occurred to San to go annoy his beloved little leader Hongjoong.

_❝Do not be deceived: neither the immoral, nor the idolaters,_

_neither adulterers, nor effeminate, nor homosexuals,_

_nor thieves, nor greedy, nor drunkards, nor slanderers,_

_Nor will crooks inherit the kingdom of God.❞_

┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅

Hongjoong was too dedicated to his job.

Inspiration was pouring out of his head without stopping and that forced him to stay in the studio much longer, sometimes deciding to sleep right there so as not to waste any time; he had a need to make the greatest creations as quickly as possible. He did not care about eating, he did not care about anything at all, he only cared about feeling pride in the things he did himself.

For three days he had not set foot in the apartment he shared with the rest of his group, he saw them and shared time with them when they had to rehearse or when they visited him to see that everything was in order, but sooner rather than later he said goodbye to them to get back to work.

He was frustrated, although he had the whole idea in his head, it was being difficult for him to create it, he could not find the right sound, he wanted something perfect that fit his expectations and he did not plan to settle for less.

When his anger began to grow, the sound of the door opening caught his attention.

Hadn't he locked the door? He used to do that so no one would interrupt him, but apparently it didn't close properly.

Hearing a slight laugh and seeing a tail wagging out of the corner of his eye indicated that, once again, one of the demons he had as a partner had circumvented his safety.

_''Hongjoong hyuuung ~ You should leave that for a while, being stressed won't be good for your health.''_

_''I appreciate your concern, San, but I'm fine. You should be careful that the cameras do not capture you here with your tail and your little horns.''_ A smile played on the shorter man's lips as he said so. That gesture turned into one of surprise when the chair he was in was turned, coming face to face with the demon, who showed his eyes shining. _''San, what-?''_

_''I've turned off the cameras for a couple of minutes, hyung. Now, let me help you work.''_

The leader of the group could not issue any objection, occupying his lips to reciprocate the kiss full of need that the dancer gave him. Hongjoong was not made of stone and he had to accept that the stress already had him very irritated, what better than to take advantage of the soundless walls of his study with the company of that tempting henchman of Satan?

Their tongues danced wildly together, their hands touching every possible place, seeking to get rid of the garments that at that moment were a complete nuisance. Hongjoong got up from his seat, leading his right hand to grab a handful of the opposite hair and tug it tightly, causing the dark-haired one to let out moans of intermingled pain and pleasure.

_''You act like a fucking needy bitch, couldn't you wait to have a cock in your ass and wanted to come and bother me?''_

Oh yeah.

Something that San loved about his leader, was that he became quite rude when he was stressed; Hongjoong was small and in the eyes of the fans, he was someone cute, so no one imagined that he really was a dominant fuck who loved to punish his sexual partners. Especially when they annoyed him as much as the dancer did.

The demon wasted no time turning around, resting both hands on the mixing panel without giving a damn about pressing some buttons, his priority was that his fingers could hold onto something when his pants and underwear were lowered with a single one pull.

The mullet boy did not wait half a second for his right hand to hit the dancer's ass, repeating the action to hear the high-pitched moans increase in intensity. Hongjoong loved watching the white skin turn reddish and shiny under his blows, the heat beginning to rise in both bodies.

_''Fu-Fuck, m-master m-mnhh!''_

And there it was.

That nickname that made the Hongjoong member throb with craving for more contact. That nickname that denoted a degree of power that encouraged him to whip the demon's ass even harder until he had tremors in his legs.

_''You're the master's favorite whore, Sannie.''_ The always pleasant leader of Ateez was now ecstatic, his free hand going to encircle his partner's neck, squeezing it with the necessary force to cut off the air a little. _''I love whores like you, cheeky, insatiable, who only think about swallowing a good cock.''_

Each word came out lustfully from the rapper's thin lips, noticing how San's body was raised until he had his back against his torso. As there was not an abysmal difference in height, they were able to fit well with each other, the older's still clothed cock rubbing shamelessly against the opposite ass.

San was known to be even more irritable than Wooyoung, the dancer loved to annoy whoever his sexual partner was, he loved to push him to the limit in order to receive the punishments that he longed for, but with Hongjoong that didn't usually work, because if the leader did. It bothered a lot, it would leave him with a fucking erection. Luckily, if he knew what to do to provoke the older ... Or rather, he knew what to say to drive him crazy.

_''M-Master, y-you are always the best of all. Who pleases me the most, I adore feeling you inside me, fucking me hard and hard until I finish.''_ The demon's voice became a little more seductive. The tension of the body behind him made him see that her words were having the desired effect, letting out a couple of long moans. _''Yo-You're the one who makes me scream like a whore the most, you always make me ask for m-more and beg for your cock.''_

San knew how to become a true idolater if it was the little leader of ATEEZ, being aware that he was somewhat narcissistic and therefore enjoyed listening to things that raised his ego.

What the hell is not I hope was that his body was put back against the mixing console, arching his back so that his butt was a little higher. Another thing that was not expected was that the mullet knelt behind him, sticking his tongue out to slide it over the skin of the ass that he had at his mercy.

When the wet and warm tongue made contact with the demon's anal cavity, he almost felt his legs tremble, letting out moans and gasps more and more loudly as the licks became more constant, moistening the area more and more to lubricate it and thus introduce the tongue inside.

Hongjoong used both hands to better spread his cheeks, almost laughing when he noticed the meandering of the long tail that the infernal being had, which ultimately lowered to place itself on the rapper's neck, encouraging him to continue with the work.

He only released one of his cheeks so that his hand now took care of the other's erection, moving his tongue away from his interior for a moment in the instant that his fingers surrounded the dancer's erection, causing a shudder in it when his glans was massaged.

_''What's up, San? Can't you stay stable? Maybe you should ask God for some help.''_ The mockery was notorious in the words of the lowest, gathering some saliva to spit this on the opponent's anus, which guided the fingers of his other hand to this, implementing enough pressure so that two of his digits were entered without no problem inside. _''Oh, they fit too well, were you playing games before you came here?''_

_''M-Mmhn! B-By G-God a-aAahh!''_ San didn't give a shit about the heat he felt on his tongue when he said that name, he didn't give a damn about being forbidden to mention the supreme divinity, he just wanted to focus on how good Hongjoong made him feel with his fingers, which despite not being so long knew how to move, almost screaming when his prostate was hit. When the fingers inside him and those tending to his erection stopped, he wanted to cry, the feeling of orgasm so close and overwhelming that his mind was clouded. _''More-Master's already ca-almost arrive-_

_''Are you almost there? I'm amazed at how precocious you are. You can't even answer my question. You are nothing more than a useless whore who does not know how to satisfy his owner.''_

If San hadn't cried before, at that moment he was.

Tears running down his cheeks and loud sounds of satisfaction as the fingers moved again, this time with greater speed, without giving him time to breathe or try to get used to it. San loved when Hongjoong humiliated him, he loved when Hongjoong used derogatory words against him, he loved more when the fingers squeezed his member tightly until it caused a pain that he enjoyed too much but that prevented him from coming as he wanted.

His weakness was so great that he had to rest his arms on the controls, ignoring how the buttons and knobs dug into his skin, moving his waist in circles as if that would alleviate the pain and haze that brought him drooling for more.

And Hongjoong knew it, he knew how sensitive and crying San could get when he reached the limit, he knew that he was giving the demon everything he wanted, he could tell by the tears, by the saliva that ran down the thin lips, by the screams And the half-spoken words like begging for mercy. When he felt satisfied with the disaster that was currently the dancer's body, it was that he released his penis, pressing his fingers as deep as possible inside it to stimulate that sensitive point, hitting it again and again until he ejaculated, leaving his cum on the mixing box with a loud moan.

The shortest of stature walked away with pride in his gaze, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down enough to show his erection, taking a place in his chair before snapping his fingers, drawing the attention of the demon who was looking to recover some air.

_''Now it's your turn to show me how much pleasure you can give me, bitch.''_

And right there, San wasted no time kneeling and crawling to where his master was, seeking to use his lips and tongue as if his life depended on it.

While receiving that oral, Hongjoong was tempted to laugh when he realized a detail that he intended to take advantage of.

The microphone was on and had caught all the minor's pleas.

That would go to his private collection and maybe ... That might be the perfect sound he had been looking for.


	3. ✡UNDER THE BURNING LIGHT✡

_❝ Therefore,_

_God gave them up to impurity in the lust of their hearts,_

_So they dishonored each other their own bodies.❞_

_┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅_

Tears.

Hundreds of tears escaped his eyes and thousands of moans tried to leave his lips, but each sound was drowned out by the gag in his mouth, causing only the person he had on him to listen to his vain attempts at pleading.

Wooyoung was, like San, a being who enjoyed sins, those feelings and practices that the church described as negative or impure. He loved to explore and be used as a vile object of satisfaction, he loved to see what humans could do with his body, he loved to see them free themselves from those moral chains and give free rein to their lowest desires.

He loved when the other Ateez members would throw down his facades and play with him.

At most, he was hating the moment he was living a bit.

And is that JongHo always entertained torturing him.

The maknae used to be listed as one of the most reserved of the group by netizens or people who just knew the group, cute and embarrassing by those who were fans, a bit silly and like a bear according to the Atinys.

And Wooyoung in those moments wanted to laugh when thinking about it ... How could he even tell everyone that that sweet 19 year old boy was putting four fingers inside his ass while he was gagged and with his hands tied behind his back to immobilize him?

The demon could only squirm from the shocks of pleasure that ran through his body every time his fingers struck against his prostate; its tail, being the only limb that could move, was practically snaking in an attempt to free itself. Because of course, Jongho loved to grab, squeeze and pull his tail to cause him more pain.

The tail was one of the most sensitive areas on demons as were their horns, so it was no wonder Wooyoung was practically whimpering and drooling from the actions on the dark expanse.

''What is it, hyung? Why are you crying? Does not like? Does it hurt a lot? ''

The questions were followed by a sharp tug on his tail that made the demon squeal and stir, his body beaded with sweat and his cock rubbing against the mattress painfully.

JongHo for his part was ecstatic.

Seeing the shortest like that always had him in a haze of satisfaction, having power had always been something that made his cock hard and put insane desires in his head. But ... what was wrong with fulfilling his fantasies? Wooyoung and San had mentioned to everyone that there was nothing wrong with enjoying the earthly without harming others, that the rules of heaven were pure bullshit, that the Archangels never let anyone pass to paradise.

That being the case, Why the fuck would suppress his pleasure?

His fingers withdrew almost completely from inside the major, plunging them back down hard up to his knuckles; the veins marking his arm as it tensed from the rapid movements he began to make with his digits, delighting in every whimper and movement that the being of darkness gave.

Wooyoung felt his body tense at the approach of another orgasm. Yes, because something that JongHo usually did, was make him come several times, it was something that fascinated the demon but at the same time made him angry because of all the wear and tear that his body suffered; He had already come twice, the first time when he was masturbated and the second after Jongho stuck his tongue inside his ass like a hungry boy.

Now having his fingers hitting that sensitive point in his interior he was again feeling the tingling in his lower belly, the fire running through his body and the broken moans seeking to leave his lips, drooling the gag more until the saliva ran from his corners , moistening the sheet of the bed.

The hands of the lilac-haired man moved wildly, keeping himself tied by the vocalist's belt and preventing him from doing anything to defend himself from all the attack of emotions that overwhelmed his body. When his third orgasm of the day arrived, a guttural moan left his lips, overshadowed by the gag that he did not hesitate to bite down hard as semen gushed from his aching erection.

JongHo was fascinated to feel how the inside of the demon squeezed his fingers tightly, the lubricant he had used spilling down his well-formed thighs giving him another rather provocative image of the older.

The maknae just barely felt like exploding.

That is why he removed his four fingers from the warm interior of his hyung, noticing the spasms that he still suffered from the stimuli. Having some compassion was that he took charge of that annoying gag that prevented him from listening to the demon, smiling when long threads of saliva joined the ball with his swollen lips.

'' J-JongHo ... '' Wooyoung felt his raspy voice, his jaw with a throbbing pain, but that did not prevent his somewhat numb tongue from sticking out of his lips, licking these and letting see how said tongue began to fork . '' J-JongHo ... ''

'' What's up, hyung? Are you okay? '' With great calm it was that the minor got rid of his clothes until he was naked, taking his own erection to masturbate slowly with his eyes fixed on the back of the demon, where small marks began to form. '' I think you're a little exhausted. ''

JongHo knew it well, he knew that Wooyoung's forked tongue only appeared when the demon received a lot of energy; San had explained to him that they fed on that, that each orgasm instead of exhausting them encouraged them even more, that the hunger sometimes became so strong that their shape was modified until they more closely resembled the appearance they used to have in the hells. He knew that the marks on Wooyoung's back weren't simple things, they were the scars from when his wings were ripped off and burned, marking his punishment and dictating his sin.

He knew that Wooyoung was euphoric, his blood boiling in sheer desire. A desire that he saw throbbing when the belt that tightened the hands of the demon broke, allowing him the freedom he longed for but had given up before him to play.

Now Wooyoung planned to remind him that he was a mere human and that he, as a being of sin, could take whatever he wanted from him.

The demon's eyes already shining in a crimson tint and with their irises lengthening until they were similar to those of a reptile; his nails lengthening a little while his hands began to acquire a black hue, like paint stains that had been adorning his skin.

When JongHo fell backwards on the mattress he could moan with anxiety, noticing how Wooyoung's body settled on his hips until his ass brushed against his erection. The friction did not last long, the lilac-haired wearer was desperate enough to rush business, grabbing the boy's cock to place it against his cavity, only having to drop down to feel the magnificent sensation of being full again.

It didn't take long for both of them to start moaning, gasping, and grunting with pleasure as Wooyoung began to jump, his hands placing himself on the vocalist's broad chest to use as support; his ass bouncing against his pelvis, the sweat of both combined, brands that were letting each other or simply press the scratching his nails against the skin of its opposite.

JongHo would never say it out loud, but seeing Wooyoung like that drove him crazy, he loved to see how the fangs of the demon grew until they peeked out from between his lips, he loved to see the two parts of his tongue lick his teeth every time his Cock brushed against his prostate, he loved to feel the nails run over his chest, he was fascinated to see the horns on the forehead of the dancer or to see how his tail was pressed against one of his legs until almost cutting off his circulation.

In those moments, Wooyoung became the most ethereal and perfect being in the universe.

The vocalist's hands rose when he felt a tingling in his lower belly, a hoarse moan leaving his lips as his fingers found a place on the demon's neck, beginning to squeeze it with great force.

Tears the color of blood began to trickle down the demon's cheeks, his moans and groans coming out broken, incomplete and unintelligible from suffocation, but without stopping his leaps, his own erection dripping with a longing for near release.

When JongHo was finally able to reach his orgasm, his fingers dug even harder into that delicate throat, closing his eyes as he let himself be carried away by the pleasure and allowing his semen to stay inside the demon.

And Wooyoung? His semen splashed hard on his own belly and part of the opposite belly, his head jerking back at the same moment that his sclera turned black.

The calm came a few minutes later, the vocalist carefully removing his hands from his partner's neck, seeing how the purple marks were erased almost instantly from his skin, all his wounds and scratches regenerating without any problem.  
When Wooyoung got up from his lap, JongHo was tempted to gasp, raising his gaze to the devil to give him a small sideways smile.

'' Didn't I hurt you hyung? ''

"Oh JongHo ... my dear baby ... _how about giving hyung more displays of your strength?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> The truth is that I am excited to be able to write this work of mine in English, since it is a language very different from mine but that little by little I am improving.
> 
> What do you think of this? You can give me options of the couples you like (With Wooyoung, San or both as protagonists) or about any paraphilia that you are interested in reading. So we will make this more fun! <3


	4. ✡RAISE YOUR HANDS UP HIGH✡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: 
> 
> Character feminization  
> Oppa kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interspersed use of him and her on purpose

_❝May nobody say when they are tempted_

_I am tempted by God;_

_because God cannot be tempted by evil_

_and He himself does not tempt anyone._

_But each one is tempted when led_

_and seduced by his own passion._

_Later, when passion has conceived, it gives birth to sin;_

_and when sin is consummated, it begets death.❞_

┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅

_''You are so pretty, princess.''_

Fun, irony and humiliation.

That could be easily noticed in those few words that came from the lips of Choi San, who at all times kept a mocking smile and his eyes still on the figure that lay trembling on the mattress.

One movement of the demon's arm was enough for the tip of the whip he carried in his hand to strike against one of the pale thighs, earning a shriek from his adored prey.

Her baby, her princess, her obedient favorite girl.

_''What's up, MinMin? Can't you resist what Oppa gives you? Maybe I should go and play with another prettier girl.''_

_''N-No! P-please, n-no.''_ Mingi's usual thick voice in those moments trembled, fear running through his veins at the thought that his Oppa would leave him there, with his hands cuffed at the head of the bed, with his skirt up and with only his panties. white lace covering his penis. He didn't want to be left alone. _''I-I'll be a good girl for Oppa, I-I'll put up with everything O-Oppa gives me.''_

_''Oh really? Well, let's do a test if you're that good to me.''_

San put on a bored expression that almost made the rapper cry, but she restrained herself as she noticed how the demon got closer and closer to the bed until she was next to him. Soon, the tip of the whip was found pressing against her full lips, hard enough to part them and the leather to rest on her tongue.

_''Suck, princess. As if it were the Oppa palette that you like to eat so much.''_

Despite the bitter taste of the leather, Mingi did not hesitate to listen, letting his tongue pass over the crop before wrapping his plump lips around it better to give small sucks. The tall boy's cheeks were painted a noticeable reddish color from embarrassment, arousal, and humiliation, his panties starting to get damp from the precum leaking from the tip of his cock.

The saliva ran down the cane of the riding crop, collecting until it dripped on the ground and formed a slight pool that grew with each passing second.

The room filled with the sound of dirty sucking, some groans as the body pushed deep into Mingi's mouth until she choked, coughing and causing more drool to run from the corners.

A couple of minutes later the whip was removed from between the fleshy lips, leaving the boy in the skirt the possibility of taking great breaths of air, seeking to calm the throbbing heat that ran through his entire body, but which increased when he saw how the devil in front of him he lowered the zipper of his pants. His mouth watered again when the erect foreign member appeared in his vision range, almost gasping with delight as the dancer moved closer to the bed until in a matter of seconds the glans brushed against his cheek, sticking his tongue out to try that this will reach that delicacy.

San smiled at that attempt, although stopping it by taking his partner's reddish hair with his hands to keep him still.

_''Did I tell you that you can suck me off, princess? Don't be a classless bitch, baby. Sit back, I want you to lie on your back and with your head hanging off the bed, okay?''_

_''Yes oppa!''_

MinMin was a good girl, she was an obedient princess and for that reason it did not take long to be just as her oppa had requested; She knew her obedience was always rewarded, almost smiling when the tip of the other's cock pressed against her lips, indicating her to separate them.  
When she opened her mouth she did not have to wait to feel the entire length of the adversary enter it, almost moaning when the tip brushed against her bell.

The growl that the demon let out was a delight for his girl's ears, while San just enjoyed moving his hips against those fleshy lips that accepted his cock without complaint; MinMin always accepted whatever he gave her. A dry laugh escaped the lips of the shorter of stature, noticing the throbbing of the contrary erection, How could someone get turned on by dressing up as a girl and being treated like a princess without being touched? San had always been fascinated by Song, so moving his tail he directed it to the already wet panties to put them aside and caress the abandoned member.

That simple touch made the rapper give a loud moan, which was drowned out by having his mouth full and causing a slight vibration in his throat.

With a movement, all the hard cock of the dancer was inside the girl's mouth, staying there and making some tears come out of the eyes of the highest, the drool running down his lips, letting his face stain as he struggled for relaxing your throat and breathing so you don't choke. The taste of pre-cum on her tongue was in a haze of pleasure while touches his penis made him tremble, each limb a special tingling feeling intensified by each passing second.

Only when San saw the boy's face turn a little red did he pull away, a thick thread of saliva connecting his erection with the reddish and swollen lips of the other; the image was so exciting that he brought his tail between the opposite legs, leaving his erection to exert pressure on his cavity until he could slowly enter inside it.

The stretch caused hoarse moans to leave the rapper's lips, spreading his legs further for comfort. If before his erection hurt, now it was hell, the precum gushing from his glans to leave small marks of moisture on his panties and skin.

_''O-Oppa, mo-more.''_

_''Does my princess want oppa to go deeper?''_ To emphasize what he was saying, the dancer moved his tail a little, inserting it even deeper into that tight and warm interior, listening with pride as the minor's thick voice broke into a loud moan. _''My princess always likes to be totally full.''_

MinMin felt too good, a searing heat gathering in her lower belly every time the demon's tail left and entered her body, each time with greater speed until she could do nothing but moan desperately, her legs shaking. every time his prostate was stimulated non-stop.  
His mouth remained open and yet he felt like the air was not reaching his lungs at all, he felt dizzy from everything his body captured, the movements inside him, the demon's hand that was now masturbating his erection, his other hand that pulled his reddish hair and the tip of the elder's cock crashing against his lips.

San knew what to do, what to move, what to touch, what to kiss and what to bite to have Mingi with his eyes blurred in tears or muttering words that were not understood at all, he knew how to have Mingi totally destroyed to take him to the sub space in your head.

_''Does the little princess want her lollipop? You were very good to oppa today.''_

There was no need to wait for an answer, San simply pushed his erection back into the boy's mouth, knowing that he would be very happy to be filled with both places. The wet sound of the rapper's sucking filled the room along with his muffled moans; the position allowed the dancer to see how his partner's throat expanded each time he pushed his cock against his lips.  
The demon let out hoarse and heavy gasps every time his glans collided with the minor's throat, ramming against his lips at the same speed with which his tail moved, seeking to take him to the limit.

Limit that Mingi was about to reach, the tingling in his lower abdomen being so strong and the unbearable throbbing in his manhood indicating that there were only a few minutes left until all this was over.  
But she didn't want it to end, her tears welling up in her eyes as a sign of her current discontent; her sobs were muffled, but loud enough for his dominant to hear.

San could feel everything that was happening in the body of his beloved princess, laughing derisively at the thought that she only wanted to continue bothering him and provoking him until he had to scream.  
His tail began to move even faster, almost pulling it out to force it back in making the body at his mercy tremble and jerk; MinMin's thick lips were reddish and shiny from all the drool she let out from her corners, her eyes almost rolling white as orgasm hit her body, semen gushing out and staining her panties and belly until she left a small puddle in it. .

Song wanted to cry when the older man's erection withdrew from his mouth, giving great breaths of air that sought to help calm his crying and trembling, but these only increased when the demon emitted a particular laugh.

_''Get on your legs and arms, I want you to lift your doll ass for me, princess.''_

The request did not take half a minute to be fulfilled, the tall rapper had settled on the bed to be as his oppa had told him, his chest practically the mattress and his back making a nice arch to expose his butt.

A loud spanking echoed off the walls alongside MinMin's groan as San's outstretched hand slammed against his right glute, then grabbed and extended it, leaving more access to his socket.

MinMin always obeyed when she was with her favorite oppa, because she didn't want her oppa to get angry, because she wanted her oppa to be able to push her favorite lollipop into her without her worrying about anything, because she loved when her oppa told her how beautiful and perfect she was.

MinMin loved his oppa.

The demon left it not long to settle behind his beautiful girl, his cock shining thanks to her saliva and helping it to slide better between her buttocks, his glans brushing several times against her anus but without actually inserting itself.

Several whimpers and pleas were heard for the older man to stop playing with his princess, sounds that were replaced by a thick and prolonged moan as the demon's hard cock thrust inside the rapper slowly and deliberately.

Choi San's hands clung to the opponent's waist, his fingers and hands already in their blackish hues, the horns on his forehead growing to an important size, his eyes glowing red and his tongue peeking out of his lips when he stood. He leaned in, licking behind his partner's ear before starting to ram him.

Possibly the other members of Ateez could hear them, Song's thick voice had always echoed off the walls when he was in pure ecstasy, especially when San hit him again and again with great force, his pelvis crashing against that small but firm butt without cease.

MinMin felt the glorious but painful overstimulation like hell itself, like something that made him suffer but that he could not stop looking for, his body felt on fire and at the limit of his stability, the fire and tingling returning to be present in his belly, a unique pressure on her bladder that made her shed endless tears; her hands pressed against the sheets, denying and complaining when the dancer's hand began to stroke her sensitive cock again.

_''N-No! A-Ahh! M-mmhh o-oppa n-no a-aah! P-Pri-Princess go-going to mhmh!''_

_''Let yourself go, princess, oppa takes care of you.''_

That soft, seductive voice made Min's body relax.

And he sobbed, sobbed over and over again as the pressure on his bladder became light and the sheets lowered if they began to get wet with the urine caused by all the stimulation captured after his first orgasm.

The older man's cock still hitting against his prostate and the sound of their skin colliding lasted for a few more minutes where the rapper could only cry and moan. When San reached his own orgasm, a guttural moan left his lips, letting all his semen stay inside his favorite girl before getting up from the mattress, smiling satisfied by the masterpiece that was shown in front of him.

Yes, Mingi was definitely San's favorite princess.


End file.
